fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Izar Tasya
Appearance Izar has purple hair that sits at just above shoulder length. His eyes share the same color as his hair, a light purple. He stands at five foot nine, weighing one hundred and forty seven pounds with a mesomorphic body type. Izar is lean and muscular, his most defined muscles being found in his legs, this is due to Izar's constant travel. Izar has no real training method, figuring that his travels are more than enough to keep him in shape. He does, however, make an effort to do at least one hundred pushups and sit-ups a day to keep his arms and core as strong as his legs. In battle Izar prefers to wear black and purple collared jacket with a black undershirt. He wears dark green cargo pants and combat boots. Izar's more formal attire consists of a white button up shirt with black dress pants and dress shoes, during the winter Izar may also sport a blue sweater. When travelling, however, Izar trades in his jacket for a white, now sandy colored, cloak. Personality Izar is a free spirit who has had a very long time to sort out his philosophies and come to peace with himself, for the most part. He is a very charismatic and social person who enjoy's the company of others, however, he, like most people, enjoys his privacy when he wishes to be left alone with his thoughts. Izar has gained a reputation as a flirt, however, Izar has no idea where this rumor came from. He allows this reputation to exist though, being far too prideful to admit that he actually has a hard time talking to pretty girls. In truth, Izar is a hopeless romantic. Few get to know Izar personally though, due to the fact that he spends very little time at the guild. Often only going there to pick up a job or sometimes a late night drink. This is where he gets his alias The Wanderer(放浪者 Hōrō-sha). Izar loves travel, he believes that his travels bring him peace of mind in the ever changing world he lives in. Atleast, it's part of the reason. Izar uses the solitude of his travels to think about his past, all the things he's done, the people he's left behind, watching everyone he's ever cared for grow old and die while he stayed the same. Izar continues to move on, never staying in one place for too long, afraid of forming relationships with people in fear of only losing them in the end. Very recently though, Izar has began to stick around the guild a lot more. No one knows why this is and when asked, Izar says that he simply likes it in Onibus town and that he's a bit weary of his constant travels. Claiming that he wants to settle down for a bit, get to know the people in Koma Inu. He tends to hide his insecurities behind a cheerfully optimistic, free spirited personality, doing whatever he can to make those around him happy despite being unhappy himself. Izar knows that doing this will only serve to make him sadder in the end but he enjoys it while he can. Izar is not the sharpest tool on the shed, not to say he isn't smart, but when it comes down to it, Wisdom, rather than book smarts, is where Izar is strongest. Izar considers himself a renaissance man of sorts, having picked up and advanced in several skills during his lifetime, including but not limited to, Skill in swordsmanship, use of magic, marksmanship, battle tactics, leadership,culinary arts, and philosophy. While Izar is indeed someone of great talent in any of these subjects, he is not one to boast and is in fact quite a modest individual, often crediting his skill in a subject to the ones who taught him. History Izar was born the first son of a powerful king who governed a large and vast empire, destined by birth to one day lead that kingdom, Izar was trained as a both a warrior and a scholar, from sword skill to battle tactics, Izar was taught all of these things. Izar followed his father's commands without question. As their empire grew so did his father's bloodlust, he forced Izar to abandon all of his scholarly studies, forcing him to focus on more battle themed studies. Izar's mother had not been happy with this, nor his father's recent fall into a power hungry and bloodthirsty man. Izar was forced to face reality upon his mother's "disappearance" when he was eleven, four years after the birth of his younger brother. All evidence of their mother's existence was destroyed and none in the kingdom were ever allowed to speak of her again under threat of execution. Izar was forced to raise his younger brother on his own. Their father being much too busy leading his crusades. At the age of fifteen, Izar was forced to marry the princess of a rival kingdom as part of a treaty the two kingdoms chose to sign after several long years of battle. Izar and his wife were forced to have children and while Izar hated his wife, he grew to love his child dearly. Several years later, his child being seventeen years old. Izar felt it was time to teach him the ways of war. Izar's father's warmongering days were over, having given power over the kingdom to Izar years earlier, however, their country still had plenty of enemies and Izar felt it best to have his son understand how to take charge during war time. Izar sent him to their southern border, their most peaceful, where he had also stationed his younger brother as commander. Izar had planned to have his son spend ten years under his brothers wing, however, two years after Izar had sent his son to the boarder. Their southern neighbors attacked, having allied with those in the east. Their southern army was slaughtered during the initial attack, killing Izar's son and younger brother. Izar, broken by the loss of both his brother and his son, waged a twenty year war against both his eastern and southern neighbors. Even after he had conquered both lands, Izar was not satisfied. He then went on to wage several other bloody wars all in the name of power and bloodlust. He had become ruthless, arrogant and power hungry, he killed any and all who dared stand in his way, waging bloody war after bloody war, expanding his already vast empire. As he grew in age too did his lust for power. In his advanced age his attention turned toward the idea of everlasting life, several horrific experiments were conducted on his own populous as he searched for the key to immortality. These experiments were all met with failure. In his final days, growing desperate, he enlisted the help of the town mystic. Knowing of the horrific experiments that Izar had conducted, the mystic cursed Izar with exactly what he wanted. Waving a hand over Izar's face the mystic said "May he who never lived, never die." The mystic said before Izar breathed his final breath. Izar then awoke in the grassy fields of a strange foreign land, looking into the water of a nearby pond, Izar saw that he had returned to his younger years. The excitement of this moment was short lived as Izar quickly realized he was completely alone. The place in which he stood in no way resembled his vast kingdom. Izar spent the next several years trying to find his way back home, with no luck, Izar was doomed to wander this strange land for all of eternity, unable to die. Throughout his travels Izar has had the pleasure of encountering several strange and Unique individuals, each having their own impact on Izar. Shaping him into the person he is today. The first of these individuals Izar encountered was an old women that owned a worn down bar on the edge of a small village, who insisted that he call her "Momma Moonshine" like most of her patrons did. She never told him her real name. The two met one evening as she discovered Izar rummaging through the dumpster out behind the bar. Rather than threating to get him arrested of trying to chase him off like many others would, she offered him a job as a bartender. Izar, not really having much other choice, took her offer and spent ten years working under her before she passed. Izar had thought of her as a mother figure, her having been one of very few who had treated him with kindness and respect despite his situation. She taught him everything he knows when it comes to alcohol and bartending. The second of the life changing individuals Izar had encountered was a very rich man named Thomas Wimbly, whom Izar was being paid to protect. Izar spent twenty years as Thomas' body guard. During that time Thomas and Izar had become good friends. Thomas, being a very wise man, liked to give Izar advice on occasion. He spoke wise words on several topics which ranged from the meaning of life to the importance of friends and even sometimes romance. Izar learned a great many things from Thomas. It was from Thomas that Izar inherited his free spirited attitude and his willingness to accept the hands that life dealt him. Izar eventually decided that he should continue his travel, the lessons that Thomas had taught him had served to light a new fire in a weary Izar. Whenever Izar mentions Thomas he always refers to him as a wise old friend. The third of these individuals was a beautiful woman named Marie Fraser. A master chef who owned one of the most famous restaurants in all of Fiore, she was a very eccentric woman who refused to eat anything but the best food, even when traveling, she'd stop hours before sundown and begin preparing dinner. When asked about why she did this she responded by saying "Fine women deserve only the finest food.". He had met Marie during his travels, stumbling upon her campsite by accident as she led a one woman expedition in search of some of the rarest ingredients in Earthland. Having nothing better to do, Izar had decided to help her in her venture. Two became good friends, Izar often joining her during her expeditions to act as protection. Atleast, that's what Marie had always told him but he knew she was the type of woman who could easily handle herself. In return for his help, Marie taught him everything she knew about the art of cooking. After five years under Maries tutelage, Izar had decided that it was time for him to move on again, leaving it all behind for the third time as he continued his journey. Even to this day he continues to credit her whenever complimented on his culinary skill. Equipment Dual Scimitar: Izar carries two Scimitar Hikari(光の一つ Hikari no hitotsu, lit. One of Light) and Yami(闇の一つ Yami no hitotsu, lit. One of Darkness). Izar has wielded these two Schimitar for nearly three hundred and fifty years, winning them from a blacksmith in a game of poker, Izar has taken a liking to them seeing as they remind him of back home. Hikari is infused with Light magic while his counterpart, Yami, is infused with Darkness magic. Throwing Knives: Having once acted as a mercenary assassin in Bosco, Izar knows the importance and versatility of these silent killers. Izar is highly skilled in the art of knife throwing, making him a deadly ranged adversary. Izar carries several throwing knives up his sleeves at all times, ready to throw them with deadly accuracy at a moment's notice. Explosives: Izar carries several small explosives within the pockets of his cargo pants, these explosives, while small, can cause major damage to those close by them when they explode. They carry a blast radius of three feet, however, shrapnel has been found lodged in steel from as far as twenty feet away. Revolver: Izar carries a silver, six-shot revolver on his belt at all times, quick with the draw, Izar has only ever twice been bested in a duel. He received this revolver from a pirate after helping him get his ship back from a group of slave traders in Bosco. Cloak: Izar's signature wandering cloak, once a pure snow white, now stained a sandy color after it's many years of use. Given to Izar by Thomas, it is made of fine, sturdy material meant to keep out the wind and rain. Journal: Izar carries his Journal wherever he goes, recording as much about the world and his experiences as possible. Izar was convinced to begin keeping a Journal by his friend Thomas. Magic & abilities Non-magical abilities Speed: Izar is well known for having swift feet, moving at a speed nearly untraceably by the human eye. Izar, after all, is a speed fighter, relying of quick, calculated strikes to wear down his opponent rather than attempting to use brute strength to win his battles. Izar has also incorporated his cosmic magic to allow him to move even fast, teleporting him around the battle field if he so chooses. Hand to hand combat: Izar was trained from childhood in the ways of hand to hand combat, even now he continues to train in hope of furthering his skill. He is proficient in several different forms of unarmed combat, including but not limited to Aikido, Jeet Kune Do, *'Aikidō'(合気道, Aikidō): Aikidō is a martial art that focuses on harmonizing with your opponent to bring peaceful resolutions to situations involving conflict. It is form of self-defense and martial art that uses locks, holds, pins throws, and the opponent's own movements against them. Unlike most other fighting styles, Aikidō is a martial art that attempts to quickly end conflict without bringing harm to either of those involved. *'Jeet Kune Do'(截拳道, Jeet Kune Do): Jeet Kune Do is a form of martial arts that utilizes elements of other fighting styles such as Kung Fu, Fenching, and Boxing. Users of this form of martial art are said to be able to "Move like water" which is a key element of the fighting style that is highly emphasized by masters of the art. Users efficiently deliver strikes at unimaginable speed while still maintaining the maximum force behind each and every strike. Deflecting and parrying strikes are also an important part of this art as users are known to use their opponents own attacks against them to open opportunities to deliver counter stikes. Like Aikido, Jeet Kune Do is a martial art meant to bring an end to the conflict quickly, meant to conserve the users energy while also leaving the opponent mostly unharmed. *'Jūdō'(柔道, Jūdō): Judo, meaning "Gentle way" is a martial art in which the objective is to throw or take down the opponent to the ground in an attempt to immobilize or otherwise subdue them. This can be done in a multiple of ways including joint locks, chokes, strikes, and arm thrusts. Defense against weapons is also taught within this form of martial art, disarming, and countering opponents. Users of this martial art are known for their ability to knock opponents off balance, grappling their opponents before throwing them to the ground with ease. *'Baguazhang'(八卦掌, Hakke tenohira): Baguazhang utilizes the idea of circle walking as they move around the opponent waiting for an opportunity to strike, often quickly changing directions all the while never taking their eyes away from the opponent. Baguazhang contains an extremely wide variety of techniques including various strikes. These strikes can be delieved in a multitude of ways including but not limited to by the palm, fist, elbow, fingers, kicks, joint locks, throws, and distinctively evasive circular footwork. As such, Baguazhang is not considered a purely striking or grappling martial art. Users of this style of martial art are well known for their ability to "Flow" out of the way of attacks Skill in swordsmanship:Izar is highly skilled in the art of swordsmanship, spending the majority of his years perfecting everything from his grip to his stance. Izar has trained with many different types of swords ranging from large blades such as great swords to much lighter ones such as a rapier. Though, in battle, Izar's weapon of choice is the scimitar. *'Kendo'(剣道, Kendō): Sleight of hand: Izar spent many of his first years in earthland pickpocketing to survive. Thanks to those many years Izar has become very good at sleight of hand. While his pickpocketing days are over, Izar still uses his skill in this art to entertain or amuse others. Magical abilities *'Magical Aura'(魔力の霊気, Maryoku no Reiki):A magical aura is the exertion of magical energy around the user's body. Encapsulating the user in an aura of a color befitting their personality. Colors and potency of Magical auras are various. This aura is normally accompanied by a pressure of sorts, the strength of this pressure depends of the level of magical aura the user wields. Depending on the level of ones magical aura as well as their control over it, it may also be used as an intimidation tactic or even as a way to negate weak attacks. Magical aura come in three different forms, a standard aura which is exhibited by those of weak or average magical power. These auras are often weak, only being able to intimidate none mages. The second of these auras is an S-class aura which is exhibited by those whose level of magical power is equal to or greater than that of an S-class mage. This aura emits and overwhelming pressure that most anyone might find intimidating. The final and most powerful for of aura is the monster aura which is only exhibited by those whose level of magical power is equal to or exceeds that of a guild master or wizard saint. These auras encompass a large area around the user, releasing an incredible amount of pressure. This pressure may even completely immobilize some opponents. The user is replaced by a phantom-like apparition as they are completely enveloped in their respective color. **'S-class aura'(大力の魔霊気, Dairyoku no Mareiki): Izar emits an S-class aura, an incredibly powerful aura normally only found to be used by S-class mages or those whose level of magical power surpasses them. After releasing his aura, a nearly bone crushing pressure encompasses a two foot radius around him, Izar radiates a purple aura. Second Origin Activation (二原解放, Nigen Kaihō): The second Origin, while wrongly named, is simply the ability for a mage to unlock the full potential of their own magical power. There are many ways for a mage to go about unlocking their second origin: Naturally, which takes time but can be done in a number of ways or through the stress caused by crisis or catastrophe that causes the mage to have a sudden rush of willpower. Mages can release their second origin all at once in one powerful surge to give them an unimaginable, yet quickly draining, rush of strength and power. Once this is done however it cannot be achieved again as their new found magical power is assimilated into their natural reserves raising their base stats considerably. Spells Cosmic Magic Spells Cosmic Magic(コズミックマジック Kozumikkumajikku):Cosmic-make is an incredibly rare form of Lost Magic which utilizes the power of cosmic energy to cast powerfully destructive spells. Much like that of Green Magic, Users of this magic draw energy from the earth itself, harvesting it's "Life force energy". The difference being that Users of Cosmic Magic have the ability to draw energy from other celestial bodies such as planets and stars. The energy that users draw from these celestial bodies is unrefined and extremely watered down so to speak, making it unstable. This is why most Cosmic magic spells are highly destructive as even one who has completely master the use of Cosmic magic has a hard time keeping that amount of raw power stabilized for very long. It is an extremely powerful form of magic which became lost after the battle of the dragons, about 400 years ago of the current timeline. It served as the mother magic to two other incredibly powerful Caster Magics- Territory and Heavenly Body Magic. It allows its rare casters to have dominion over all the regions in the users eye-sight as well the cosmic energy residing in that region. Gravity Distortion(重力のゆがみ Jūryoku no yugami): Given that the powers of Cosmic Magic extends to that of giving the user control over the forces of gravity. The user can distort the gravity in an area or around a single target, either crushing them under the force of however many times the normal gravity that they so choses or forcing them to float away, lowing the gravity as they see fit. Izar uses this spell to levitate and fly. False Monster Aura(偽未力の魔霊気 Nise Miryoku no Mareiki): Through the use of the gravity effecting abilities of cosmic magic combined with the use of Izar's S-class Aura, Izar can create a powerful gravity field around himself to give it the appearance of a magical pressure, at the same time Izar will fully release the power of his S-class aura in an attempt to trick the enemy into believing that Izar possess power equal to that of a guild master or above. Anyone who has encountered a monster aura of any kind will easily see through this trick but against those Izar merely means to intimidate, it is a useful spell. Cosmic bombardment(宇宙の砲撃 Uchū no hōgeki):The user initiates the spell by gathering the Cosmic Energy from the surrounding environment and then focusing the energy into a large sphere of blue colored magic. The above steps are then followed by the caster directing the sphere at their desired target. The spell has great potential to be a blunt force attack that could ram through enemy defenses. Cosmic Shield(宇宙シールド Uchū shīrudo): A basic spell used mainly for defensive purposes. The spell initiates itself by transforming the users aura into a spherical force-field of Cosmic Magic. The main function of the spell is to provide protection against a variety of attacks to its caster. It should be noted that the caster can also enclose others into the force-field and also that several of them can be created at the same time Cosmic Blast(宇宙の爆発 Uchū no bakuhatsu): To cast this spell, the user proceeds to gather Cosmic Energy in front of their palms while chanting out the incantation- Argentea vestitus erumpens super ripas suas. The user then points his palms towards the intended target(s) as the blue sphere of Cosmic Energy shoots out a spectatcular blast of raw destructive power. Cosmic Arrows(宇宙の矢印 Uchū no yajirushi): A basic spell of Cosmic Magic, that as the name suggests, shoots out arrows composed of Cosmic Magic, the spell initiates itself in the form of a silver colored magic seal that proceeds to release a plethora of purple colored magic beams. These attacks seem to be highly versatile as the user, with enough control can control the intensity and direction of the beams. Moreover these beams also seem to have a homing target ability, making the technique quite difficult to evade. Black hole(ブラックホール Burakkuhōru): Izar increases the gravity near the palm of his hand, condensing it until the gravity reaches a level so high that it collapses in on itself to create a small black hole that can range from the size of a penny to one the size of a small house. A "white" hole can also be created, allowing Izar to shoot things swallowed a black hole. This spell can also be collapsed, resulting in a massive explosion. The power of the explosion is amplified if the black hole has swallowed a certain amount of objects. Cosmic Bullet(宇宙弾丸 Uchū dangan): Through the use of Cosmic magic, the user is given the ability to harness the power of cosmic energy and give it physical form. In this case, the energy takes the form of a large bullet. By holding out their hand and forming a ball of cosmic energy within the palm of said hand. Using the newly formed ball of cosmic energy, the user can fire it like a bullet toward their intended target. This can be done consecutively, allowing the user to rapid fire this attack if they so choose. This spell can also be charged into a beam shot, similar to cosmic blast although, much weaker. When using this spell, Izar tends to hold his hand out in the shape of a gun. This does not affect the casting of the spell in any way. Cosmic Meteor(s)(宇宙流星, Uchū ryūsei): Cosmic meteor is a basic spell of cosmic magic, the user initiates this spell by placing their palms flat against one another, this can be done with fingers pointed upwards or with them lying flat against each other pointing in opposite directions. The user will them throw one or both hands up toward the sky. Within said sky one of two things will happen. One, a large mass of cosmic energy will form, solidifying into a giant meteor before crashing down onto the earth with great force or two, several much small balls of cosmic energy will for before solidifying into meteors before they begin falling down on top of their target(s) in a shower of rocks Cosmic warp(宇宙ワープ Uchū wāpu): Through the use of Cosmic magic, the user is given the ability to warp the very fabric of space around themselves, allowing those who wield this magic to warp the space around themselves, forcing projectiles to move around him or even forcing them to disappear completely only to reappear behind him. This spell uses up magical energy at an increased rate compared to other spells and is therefore used sparingly. Cosmic body(宇宙物体 Uchū buttai): Through the use of cosmic magic, in a similar manner to the way he uses Cosmic Warp, Izar warp the space in and around his body to allow physical objects to pass through him causing no physical harm, however, this spell is not capable of allowing magical spells to pass through. This spell is very similar to that of elemental body spells. Izar cannot use cosmic warp when I this form. Cosmic Javelin(宇宙ジャベリン, Uchū jaberin): Through the use of Cosmic magic the user holds up one or both of their hands, casting five magic circles around their target, from each of these circles will be shot a single javelin shaped spear of orange cosmic energy. These javelin are meant to impale the enemy from several different angles, causing major damage. The user may also use this as one might a regular javelin by casting a single magic circle to the side of them before having the javelin emerge from within. At which point they may grab the javelin and proceed to throw it at the target. Solar Winds(太陽風 Taiyōfū):Through the use of Cosmic magic, The user holds out their hand, the user can send forth a large gust of unimaginably hot wind. This spell, while having a burning quality is actually meant more to knock enemies of balance, the winds having enough force to knock most unsuspecting foes off their feet. The heat of these winds is enough to burn skin if exposed for periods of time lasting longer than five seconds. Advanced Spells Cosmic Ruler: Heaven's Rain(宇宙定規：天雨 Uchū jōgi: Ten ame): An advanced spell of cosmic nature, the spell proceeds to create a shower of magic arrows, seemingly made of Cosmic magic. The spell due to its nature is seemingly impossible to evade, although advanced mages are capable of evading it and even countering it with their means, although it should be noted that the said power is quite uncommon to find. To activate the spell, the user raises their hand or waving their hands in linear motion, which glows in a cosmic aura and initiates the spell's effects. The mechanics behind the spell is quite simple though, as it is explained to condense the Cosmic energy of the caster into several projectiles which make their way towards the target when the user uses their hand to release it. Cosmic Ruler: Supernova(宇宙定規：超新星 Uchū jōgi: Chōshinsei): An advanced spell of great destructive power, it is a fearsome spell utilised by the users of this lost magic. To activate the spell the user needs to first perform some unique mudras. These include the user to keep both the index finger and the middle finger open while keeping the other fingers closed. They then chant out the incantation- Aurea quae supra caelos, Cosmic Ruler: Supernova, which proceeds to create an intense blast of Cosmic Magic whose shockwaves could be felt over the whole region. Anything caught inside the spell's actual radius is instantly pulverized or at the least mortally injured. Cosmic Ruler: Planetary manifestation(宇宙の症状 Uchū no shōjō): A highly advanced spell in which to user collects a large portion of cosmic energy into the palm of their hands, creating a mass of cosmic energy which soon splits into nine separate entities. The now softball sized orbs manifest into the small versions of the planets the make up the Sol system. These miniature planets take on a physical form and can be used at blunt force projectiles as well as be collapsed into miniature black holes. Cosmic Ruler: Pillar of Heavenly Retribution(コズミックルーラー：天国の報復の柱, Kozumikkurūrā: Tengoku no hōfuku no hashira): Through the use of highly advanced cosmic magic the user is given the ability to cast Cosmic Ruler: Pillar of heavenly retribution. The user holds their hand up into the air, creating a pillar of pure cosmic energy on which the user will stand. The four faces of the pillars will then begin to glow just before shooting out several beams of cosmic energy. The beams will begin to spin around while the pillar remains in place. The beams will spin several times before dying out. The pillar will them begin to fade back into the ground, leaving a weary and tired user where it once stood. This spell is a last resort, crowd control spell that uses up the majority of the users magical reserves. Cosmic-Make Spells Cosmic-Make:Cosmic-make is an incredibly rare form of Molding Magic which branches off from Cosmic Magic, Users of this magic utilize the use of "Cosmic energy" to mold creations such as swords, shields, wings, and even armor much in the same manner to any other form of molding magic. Much like that of Green Magic, Users of this magic draw energy from the earth itself, harvesting it's "Life force energy". The difference being that Users of Cosmic magic and make have the ability to draw energy from other celestial bodies such as planets and stars. The energy that users draw from these celestial bodies is unrefined and extremely watered down so to speak, making it unstable. This is why most Cosmic magic spells are highly destructive as even one who has completely master the use of Cosmic magic has a hard time keeping that amount of raw power stabilized for very long. In the case of Cosmic-make magic however the user has the ability to stabilize the unrefined cosmic energy through the use of their own magical power, allowing them to mold in it into different forms. The problem with this being the fact that celestial bodies including the earth have a limited, while still incredibly massive, pool of energy to draw from and prolonged use of this magic can cause damage to the bodies the user is drawing energy from. This magic, unlike its mother magic, is not considered a lost magic due to the fact that it was actually recently invented by the Cosmic magic by Izar himself. Cosmic-Make: Sword(コズミック・メイク: 剣, Kozumikku meiku: Ken): Cosmic-Make: Lance(コズミック・メイク: ランス, Kozumikku meiku: Ransu): Cosmic-Make: Scythe(コズミック・メイク: 大鎌, Kozumikku meiku: Ōgama): Cosmic-Make: Axe(コズミック・メイク: 斧, Kozumikku meiku: Ono): Cosmic-Make: Bow(コズミック・メイク:弓, Kozumikku meiku: Yumi): Cosmic-Make: Gun(コズミック・メイク: 銃, Kozumikku meiku: Jū): Cosmic Make: Spikes(コズミック・メイク:スパイク, Kozumikku meiku: Supaiku): Cosmic-Make: Puppets(コズミック・メイク:パペット, Kozumikku meiku: Papetto): Cosmic-Make: Wolves(コズミック・メイク:オオカミ, Kozumikku meiku: Ōkami): Cosmic-Make: Lions(コズミック・メイク:ライオン , Kozumikku meiku: Raion): Cosmic-Make: Eagle(コズミック・メイク: 鷲, Kozumikku meiku: Washi): Cosmic- Make: Serpents(コズミック・メイク: 蛇, Kozumikku meiku: Hebi): Advanced Spells Cosmic-Make: Titan(コズミック・メイク: 巨人, Kozumikku meiku: Kyojin): Quotes Relationships Akumu Renato: While Izar is unsure of exactly where they stand in terms of their relationship, he enjoys what time he spends with her. Both seem to be exploring their feelings for each other, having a relatively mutual understanding of what they want their relationship to be. Itari Renato: Akemi Zetsumei: Thomas Wimbly: Marie Frasier: James Derkly: Synopsis A Flower Blooms at Midnight A-class Mission: Elements Revived The Foundation of a New Friendship Rendezvous at Seacoast Resort Trivia *Name means "Reborn star". *Izar's theme is "Wanderer's Lullabyhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=70VlAyEUXYM" by Adriana Figueroa. *Izar's wandering themes are "Isolation"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vVTP0DOL_2Q and "The wanderer"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8neceM9RaAc by Lucas King Category:Cosmic Magic User Category:Blackdagger01 Category:Male Category:Koma Inu mage Category:Requip User Category:Lost Magic User